


It Can Wait

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a box, but they both agree, it's for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for digthewriter for the 2014 hd-owlpost exchange and first posted [here](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/81184.html).

Draco was building up the fire, face half lit with warmth from the flames. Harry watched him and felt something settle deep in his stomach. It was their first Christmas together; tomorrow, they would be going to the Burrow for Christmas Eve and on Christmas, Narcissa was going to visit them. It was going to be a long two days with lots of people, gifts, and food. It would be interesting and fun and Harry was looking forward to spending the days with those he called family.

For now, though, it was just him and Draco, their little family of two. A bit of peace and quiet. 

"Get in here," Draco called. "I can feel you looming in the doorway and you know how I feel about that."

Harry half smiled and crossed to the hearth rug, setting down the tray he carried. Draco caught the bottle of wine and glasses that floated in his wake. They'd closed the Floo for the night and had put together a tray of crudité with cheese and crackers, light fare in the face of what was going to be heavy food in the next few days. They were going to spending Boxing Day alone, in bed, but they wanted tonight as a bit of peace. It was, after all, the only day before or on Christmas that they would have to themselves.

Draco poured the wine and Harry handed him a small bit of carrot in exchange for a glass. The lights on the tree came on--with a timer as they both had a bad habit apparently of not remembering to turn them on--and Harry settled against an arm chair with a smile. Draco, of course, took the opportunity to curl up in his lap with a contented sigh.

"I have a question," Draco asked.

Harry hummed and Draco titled his head up. "When are you going to ask?"

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I found the box."

Harry blushed. "Ah."

"Well?"

Harry licked his lips. "I wasn't sure if it was too soon."

Draco was quiet. Harry bit his lip. "No?"

"Maybe?" Draco sat up and turned around to face his partner. "I know I want to be with you next year, but marriage? Not sure about that. It's different, isn't it?"

"Exactly," Harry said, nodding his head. "I was waiting. Until I was sure."

"And a Christmas engagement is a bit gauche," Draco mused.

Harry was wondering if maybe he was getting boxed into a corner that he wouldn't get out of and that the next two days were going to be really uncomfortable; what if Draco was trying to get him to admit that he wasn't as committed as Draco was? But then Draco smiled and kissed him, sighing happily. "Good. I'm glad we're in agreement. Just do me a favor, Potter? Don't propose on any holiday or my birthday and do not do it in public."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco back into his lap. "Agreed. Now, can we get back to the cuddling? I was enjoying having you sit still. You've been too busy with your potions."

"The holidays require a lot of potions," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Which is why we're taking Boxing Day off," Harry pointed out. "And why we're here right now, just the two of us."

"You have the best ideas," Draco sighed, settling back down in Harry's lap. "But only sometimes."

Harry smirked. "So I take you'll be telling me when and where I should propose?"

"Now you're getting it."


End file.
